Insatiety
by Ero Gakii
Summary: [Aizen x OC] What if Aizen actually had someone he cared for? What if this girl fell in love with him? And what if his affection for her gradually turned into nothing but lust? Their relationship soon took a huge turn.


Obviously, I do not own Bleach; Tite Kubo does. =O HerpDerp.

Author's Note: Eh, what the hell. Thought I should give writing a try! =3

Sorry about the occasional use of Japanese words; I just feel that it helps preserve the whole Japanese anime vibe. They are mostly just expressions! Nothing important.**  
**

Anyway, I hope that you would like it. If you do, please don't forget to leave a review(s)! I'd love any type of feed backs; even just one word is enough to encourage me. =3

* * *

*** • .Chapter One. • ***

**[**_ Preface _**]_  
_**

* * *

_Aya_ – Her name was the only memory she has of herself. She didn't know who she really was, her purpose, who did she exist for?

**• • •**

_"Go home. It's dangerous out here." Aizen's adolescent voice was stern; he had just saved her from thugs that wander the Rukongai._

_"Where is my home?" The little girl spoke softly; her doleful eyes looked at him intently as if expecting an answer. "Do you know where I'm supposed to return to?"_

_The young man felt an inexplicable sympathy towards this strange girl. And almost instinctively has he given her a rather grim, yet relieving smile. Aizen reached his hand out to her and placed it on top of her head – keeping her close to his side as they began to walk together._

_Who was this boy? Why was he being so nice to her?_

_The child looked up at him; her black orbs stared into his beautiful hazel eyes, "Do you have a home?" she asked.  
_

_His attention was locked straight on the road ahead, nonetheless, he answered her question wholeheartedly, "Yes." he smiled warmly, "and it can be your home too."_

_The young girl's eyes lit up at his kind response; is this what they would call "happiness?" She gave him a cheerful smile.  
_

* * *

"Aya." removing his glasses, "I thought I'd told you to stop walking around the house in such a state." he scolded, whilst tidying up the piles of documents scattered on the kotatsu.

She frowned, "You're rarely ever home, Sousuke." She wasn't exactly sure when it had all started but she was aware that Aizen, when isn't on a job, is usually out with one of his women. Other than that, despite having lived with the man almost her entire life, he's still a mystery to her.

Her dark hair and porcelain skin - _damped_, and nothing but a small, thin bath cloth concealed her body. "I've forgotten by now. Can't you just let this go?"

He couldn't remember the last time when she had still politely and adorably referred to him as "onii-chan." Aizen let out a disappointed sigh, "Since when have you become so disrespectful?" he then began to rub his temples, "You used to be so obedient."

Upon remembering the past, her cheeks suddenly flushed pink in utter humiliation.

**• • •**

_~ In the bath ~  
_

_"Ne, Ne... Onii-chan, why don't I have one of **this**?!"_

_"Aya-chan, no pulling." He smiled casually._

_The girl frowned, "Okay." as she blinked at the young man, "But why?"  
_

_He began to rub his chin, and as if in deep thought, he muttered, "Eeto..." but he ended up just laughing and leaving the little girl skeptical.  
_

**• • •**

'_Out of all the memories I have, it just HAD to be that one!_' How embarrassing that was. After mentally giving herself a hard punch, she soon snapped out of her quite interesting trip down memory lane, "W-Well... Everyone changes, y'know!" She crossed her arms, "...And stop pretending like you're not used to seeing naked women. Isn't that a common thing for you? I don't get why you're making such a big deal over this. Hmph!" Her cheeks we're still reddened, thinking of how much _**it**_ had probably grown over the years. Aya began to throw a fit in her mind; outraged at her perverted thoughts, '_W-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!_'

Suddenly, his countenance had gradually become passive, "So you wouldn't mind _showing_ me your body?" he questioned her; but it sounded more of an accurate conclusion than anything else.

Her heart began to race as his intimidating gaze sent chills down her spine; she quickly turned her head away, "W-Why would I...?" she gulped as she wondered if she really was ready for this, nonetheless, she felt an unusual _excitement _in herself.

Aizen dismissed himself from his overwhelming amount of paperwork and brought himself closer to her. His strong hand gently grabbed her hips, while his other slightly lifted the hem of her moist towel; ready to completely tear it off and expose her.

She bit her bottom lip in hesitation. Was it all happening too soon? But belonging to Aizen; being _his _property- is what she had always wanted. "I've given myself to you the moment you'd taken me home." she muttered, "You can do whatever you want; I love you." It felt as if those words we're sealed within her, and his touch is what granted its release as it flowed naturally out of her mouth.

His eyes narrowed at her boldness. Saying those three words without having even a slight hesitation in her tone; what a joke. Despite coming from someone he'd practically grew up with, he just couldn't take that from anyone. '_How can you be so sure about those feelings?_' He then gave her a pat on the head, "It seems teasing you isn't in my favor." He chuckled, "You take me far too seriously." He allowed her to slip away from his hold as his smile turned into a grin, "Besides..." he began to walk back to his workload, "My interests lies mainly in mature women." he insulted.

She gritted her teeth, "W-What the hell does that supposed to mean?!" She rushed towards him and continuously punched him on the back, "Are you saying that I'm immature?!" her eyebrows furrowed in anger. Her actions; forcing a laughter out of him as he blocks her attacks with his arms, "Don't you think you've just proved my point?" in which he had been suppressing for a good while; an expression that he does not show very often. Aya stopped, not because of defeat; but because of the fact that she was able to see this side of him. She was sure that this feeling is beyond that of happiness; a sweet and cheerful smile spread across her face.

Her smile was always so exhilarating; it had a strong sense of purity. The way her eyes are partly closed, how her dark orbs reflected a small amount of light; making it glimmer, and how her pink lips parted just a little bit... His throat felt dry and he could feel his lower half demanding for her touch; fixated on how her soft lips would feel sucking him dry, as he swallowed tensely. "I- I have some matters I need to attend to."

She looked at him in despair, "You're going to meet one of them, aren't you?" jealousy and pain written in her face.

This type of relationship just isn't enough. At first she thought she could live by his side and remain like this; but the thought of Aizen falling in love with another woman... She could not stand it. Nor could she imagine herself loving another man. She had given her entire self to him; and she'd made that perfectly clear. But she also wanted him _only_ to herself.

Before leaving, he looked back at her, "Go get dressed; you'll catch a cold." his voice was far hoarse than he had expected it to be, and the answer to her question was the slam of the door.

As long as he's there; as long as he exists in her heart... finding happiness was beyond the bounds of possibilities. Aizen began to question his peculiar vexation for the girl. Was there any point to his concerns? He hasn't really given his feelings much consideration; and he wasn't planning on doing so. But it was beginning to destroy his sanity; it seems as though his desires are becoming even more intolerable as time passes by. This was clearly too much trouble for a mere soul; it's about time he ended this charade.

After all, his _plan_ was on the verge of its completion. There was no need to further put up with this ridiculous facade.

* * *

"I didn't expect you'd be back so soon." Said a sultry woman as she moves his Hakama out of the way.

He smirked, "It can't be helped if it gets impatient, can it?"

The woman smiled longingly, "But I'm happy." taking his hardened shaft into her lustful mouth.

"I'm... always happy... when it's... Aizen-sama..." She moaned in between aggressive yet pleasurable swallows.

**• • •**

_Author's Note: flash back.  
_

_Upon leaving his hotel room, he saw Aya sitting by the door step; her arms tightly wrapped around her legs as her head rested atop. He knelt down and gently took her cheeks in his strong hands, "What's wrong?" He asked, even though he knew full well the reason for her break down.  
_

_With tears flowing down her face, she threw her arms around him, "I'm in love with you, Sousuke..." her face pressed against his muscular chest.  
_

___But he didn't want to be that type of guy for her... he could not possibly fill that role.  
_

_"That's why..." her embrace tightened, "Please..."_

_He had never felt such warmth and tenderness from anyone, but neither of these is what surged through his body. Strong sexual desires that he was suppressing for so long had finally__ shot through him._ The man remained still; more so immobilized, as her tears soaked his shihakusho.  


_"Only look at me...!" she pleaded him.  
_

_The thought of tainting the innocent body of the girl whom he grew up with; whom he cares for - shatters the little humanity he has left in him. But the searing desire deep within himself sparked his arousal even more. He wanted her; devour her; make her scream for him.  
_

**• • •**

With only the flickering candle as a source of light, Aizen could not even tell which of his women straddled on top of him. There we're far too many, and there was hardly any difference between them - they all served the same purpose. The sex was not great either, but it was good enough to calm his raging hunger. The only time when he felt complete satisfaction was when he experienced sex for the first time. What he wouldn't give to feel such thrill once again; and a thought of enrapturing Aya's body suddenly came into mind as his climax approached even closer.

And he had made up his mind; it was pointless to keep resisting these urges that even _she_ longed for.

To care for someone so much that you'd end up destroying yourself... For a man like him to posses such petty emotions; he nearly snorted out loud. Who the hell was he kidding? but none of that matters... because when this night ends —

* * *

_...there will be no turning back._

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the OOC. D= I know it was pretty extreme, but his personality had to go through a slight adjustment in order to pull this story off. ;_;

What I guarantee you is that he will not stay like this! There will be less OOC, so rest assured!


End file.
